Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for providing telecommunications services.
Description of the Related Art
Certain conventional telephone answering systems record messages and make them available to subscribers. These messages can be retrieved through a telephone user interface, and in some cases, the messages are transmitted to an email address and/or a telecommunication client application running on a personal computer.